nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 15
The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 15 is the fifteenth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-forty-sixth episode overall. It is the final match of the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup between Spider-Man and Frankenstein with the winner becoming the new NoDQ CAW Champion. Match The episode begins with a brief video package highlighting moments from the tournament. Spider-Man paces the ring to scout out Frankenstein. The two look one another down. Spider-Man delivers a series of strikes. Frankenstein cuts him off with a kick and a huge powerbomb. Frankenstein then follows up with an equally huge chokeslam. Frankenstein gives Spider-Man an inverted DDT then a biel. Spider-Man fights back with a double axe handle then a clothesline before punching away at Frankenstein. Frankenstein fires back with a back suplex then chokes Spider-Man with his foot. Frankenstein gives Spider-Man a series of knee lifts in the corner before giving him a gorilla press slam. Frankenstein bodyslams Spider-Man then delivers an arm wringer and elbow smash. Spider-Man fights back with a mule kick. He climbs the turnbuckle then delivers a hurricanrana to Frankenstein. Spider-Man leaps onto Frankenstein with a springboard senton, knocking Frankenstein into the corner for a Spider German suplex. Spider-Man leaps onto Frankenstein with a Five Star Frog Splash for a 1-count. Spider-Man gives a running moonsault into another 2-count. Frankenstein gives Spider-Man a half-Nelson slam then delivers a side walk slam. Frankenstein gives Spider-Man another half-Nelson slam. Frankenstein gives Spider-Man another gorilla press slam. Frankenstein attempts the Monster Bomb but Spider-Man counters into a roll-up for a 2-count. Another surprise roll-up nets Spider-Man another 2-count, as does yet another. Spider-Man ducks a clothesline from Frankenstein to roll him up once again for yet another 2-count. Spider-Man gets Frankenstein in an octopus stretch before attempting a Running Double Axe Handle but Frankenstein dodges and clotheslines Spider-Man. Both men evade one another’s attacks but Frankenstein catches Spider-Man with a release German suplex. Spider-Man mounts Frankenstein in the corner of the ring to punch him in the head. Spider-Man clubs Frankenstein down with a double axe handle but then comes up short with a senton bomb. Frankenstein punishes Spider-Man with a clothesline but Spider-Man returns with one of his own before giving ar running moonsault for a 2-count. Spider-Man repeatedly punches Frankenstein before giving him a dropkick. Spider-Man gives Frankenstein a slingshot leg drop then applies a leg lock but Frankenstein gets free. Both men repeatedly dodge and counter attacks until Spider-Man knocks Frankenstein down with a double axe handle. Spider-Man catches Frankenstein unaware with a Spidey Sense Suplex. Spider-Man turns around to see a familiar figure in the ring with him and Frankenstein. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Joker sprays Spider-Man with a fire extinguisher but Spider-Man fires back with a pair of clotheslines that knock the Joker out of the ring. As Spider-Man taunts the Joker, however, Frankenstein recovers to deliver a Running Big Boot to the back of Spider-Man’s head. He makes the cover for a very close 2-count. However, Frankenstein’s next move is to give Spider-Man the Monster Bomb. Frankenstein pins Spider-Man for the 3-count to become the new NoDQ CAW Champion. Winner: Frankenstein After the match, Frankenstein and the Joker double-team Spider-Man. On commentary, Aaron Rift wishes Superman were here. As if to answer his prayers, a blue light shines in the arena and a video of Superman plays to the arena. However, the video turns out to be a prank from the Joker, mocking Superman’s apparent death at the Joker’s hands. The Joker and Frankenstein laugh themselves insensible at the reveal of the prank with the words “SUPERMAN IS DEAD!” at the end of the video. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches